Your Highness, Mo as "Brody" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
17:02 Guest69086 4b495acb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.73.90.203 has joined #assumption 17:02 <@Kgman04> Hi, Your Highness, Mo. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 17:03 I'll be trying out for Brody and Lightning 17:03 <@Kgman04> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Brody, and then you can audition for Lightning right after. 17:03 Alright 17:03 <@Kgman04> These questions are all for Brody. First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 17:03 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Your_Highness,_Mo/Audition_Tapes 17:03 <@Kgman04> Great. Now I'm going to ask you three questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 17:04 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 17:04 Same, and as the bio said, a bit more like Geoff. 17:04 <@Kgman04> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 17:05 I have no plans of that as of yet but for now, no. 17:05 <@Kgman04> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:05 No 17:05 <@Kgman04> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Brody. Your partner for this scene is Leshawna. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 17:05 MysteryPerson has changed nick to Leshawna04 17:05 Guest69086 has changed nick to Brody57 17:06 Hey, what's up Dudette? 17:06 <+Leshawna04> Mmmm, honey, I've been fumin' over here! 17:06 What's the problem? 17:06 <+Leshawna04> You won't believe what that girl Heather's gone and done now. 17:07 Heather's a bummer, but she's not that bad. 17:07 <+Leshawna04> She locked herself in the bathroom! 17:07 <+Leshawna04> My morning routine is PRECIOUS. 17:07 <+Leshawna04> You should know about that. 17:07 <+Leshawna04> Lookin' all perky all the time. 17:07 Maybe she really needed it? You've seen her legs. 17:08 <+Leshawna04> Oooooh, hoo, hoo! 17:08 <+Leshawna04> You right, you right. 17:08 <+Leshawna04> It still ain't fair. >.> 17:08 <+Leshawna04> You know, we gotta get rid of her sometime. 17:08 Hey Leshawna, I'll go see what's up with Heather myself okay? 17:08 <+Leshawna04> :o 17:08 Things will be alright. 17:09 <+Leshawna04> You better talk to her before I do 'cause I'mma hurt her feelings. 17:09 Just don't turn to violence brah, not cool. 17:09 <+Leshawna04> Anybody else on the island get to you like she does? 17:09 <+Leshawna04> C'mon, you can tell Leshawna. 17:10 <+Leshawna04> My lips stay sealed. 17:10 Nah, everyone here is awesome! Even Heather....sometimes 17:10 <+Leshawna04> Mmm, there ain't no way to get you upset, huh? 17:10 It's better to be positive in life, y'know? 17:11 Don't get angry over Heather. 17:11 <+Leshawna04> Alright, I'm gonna have to go do my business in the WOODS. See if you can knock, I mean talk, some sense into her for me. 17:11 Haha, will do, see ya Leshawna! 17:11 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 17:11 <@Kgman04> Now we'll redo the audition process with Lightning, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions